The present invention relates generally to training of flight crews to employ proper switchology when practicing nuclear store bombing. In particular, it relates to a training interface device, an electrical circuit, used in a training mode that presents to a flight crew proper cockpit indications of bombs away using standard practice bombs rather than expensive nuclear drop shapes.
Although the training with expensive nuclear drop shapes provided proper cockpit indications, the flight crew used military technical orders rather than training checklists to release the nuclear drop shapes. The problems inherent in this design are (1) the failure to provide "real world" training, (2) the use of "for training only" checklists, and (3) the use of expensive nuclear drop shapes to actuate the present system.
The prior connections in the wing pylon electrical system had a cable connected to a store dispenser and to a store rack being independent electrically of one another. The dispenser cable provided lines for electrical ground and for a fire pulse to a stepper that released the next available store on that dispenser. The rack cable provided other lines such as power upon station select; power upon selection of store release, nuclear option select, and nuclear consent; identification of store present, nuclear monitor power, and electrical grounds. The use of these cables in the normally intended manner caused the problems noted above and thus motivated the search for alternative devices for providing as realistic training as possible at a minimum of expense.